The Spirit Detective Appears
by DfangOO
Summary: Karakura Town is left without a Soul Reaper after Ichigo lost his powers defeating Aizen. A new face is about to be thrown into the mix to take over his job.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. This is a fan created story and no profit will be made.**

 **Chapter 1**

Yusuke Urameshi, after being struck by a car while saving a child was given a second chance at life, as a Spirit Detective. He was a demon hunter and protector of human world. Those days are behind him, officially. He now works a ramen booth, taking on the odd job.

It was a normal day and the ramen booth was currently empty of customers. Nothing really big happening, but that was about to change. Yusuke received a visitor he was not expecting. It was Botan, his former assistant.

"Botan! What the hell are you doing here. It has been a while."

"Well nice to see you too. Maybe I just came to check up on you," she said.

"Don't get me wrong, its good to see you. But come on, you didn't just come to check up on me did you?"

"Actually, Koenma asked me to come bring something to your attention. I'm sure you remember Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Who? The name does sound familiar, but I'm drawing a blank."

"You met him during your early days as a spirit detective. Remember, orange hair, giant sword, shinigami. He lives in Karakura town."

Yusuke had to think back for a minute before he was able to recall the person she was talking about. "Wait a minute, you mean that guy who wouldn't shut up about protecting people and just tries to act cool. I remember, he kept trying to get in my way when I was hunting down that demon."

One of Yusuke's earlier cases had taken him to Karakura Town where a demon had been causing trouble. While he was there he learned about the existence of Hollows and Soul Reapers. He learned how Soul Society and the Spirit World tended to stay out of each other's way when it pertained to matters of demons and hollows.

He met a young man by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki, who was just starting out as a Substitute Shinigami. The two did not get along very well and Ichigo insisted that because this demon was in his town, it was his job to deal with it. Yusuke didn't really care for his meddling and repeatedly told him to mind his own business.

In the end Yusuke took care of the demon and went back home. That was the last he had seen or heard about Ichigo, until now.

"Bingo! Well some time ago he sacrificed his powers in order to defeat a threat named Aizen. Now he is just a normal human."

"So what, what has this got to do with me." Yusuke was still not sure about where this was going.

"Well according to Koenma, Karakura Town is absent one Soul Reaper and thought you might be interested in some work. You have been continuing your Spirit Detective duties after all, unofficially."

"Wait, you want me to go to Karakura and pick up his slack because he lost his powers."

"Well you don't have to do anything. Koenma just thought you might like to know. " Botan then prepared to leave after she finished delivering her message. "Do tell Keiko I said hello." With that she took off into the sky to resume her other duties.

Later that night, Yusuke and Keiko were watching a movie over at his place. "So I had an interesting visitor today."

This got Keiko's attention as he continued. "Botan came to see me. There was this guy I met in Karakura Town a while back and he lost his powers. Now Koenma thinks I should go do his job and take care of the place."

"Are you going to do it?"

"Why should I. I don't owe that guy anything and he can clean up his own damn mess, right?" Yusuke folded his arms behind his head and leaned back on the couch.

"I know you better than that Yusuke. I'll bet your just itching for some action aren't you. "It was true, things settled down after the demon world tournament and received very little jobs requiring a Spirit Detective. "I knew it."

"Still, it is not like I work for spirit world anymore. I don't have to go."

"How long would it be for?"

"I don't know, Botan said it is possible he might get his powers back. Until then maybe." Yusuke stared up at the ceiling as he thought about how maybe he should go. Keiko stared at him and could tell he was thinking about it.

She got up and walked into his room. Yusuke looked on in surprise as she soon came out and threw a bag in his lap. "So let's go."

"What? I hadn't even said I was going."

"You were going to," she replied.

"What's with you? You've never been happy about me fighting?"

"I couldn't stop you if I wanted to. I have some time off so I'm going with you."

"No way! I don't want you caught in the middle of all the trouble!"

"I'm not getting left behind again! I'm going, and I'll stay out of the way."

They stared at each other for some time, Keiko was clearly not willing to give. "Dammit Keiko, fine. "

By lunch the next day the two were stepping off a bus in Karakura Town. They looked at their surroundings for a moment. "I suppose this is sort of like a vacation. I've never been to Karakura," Keiko said.

"Oh yeah, a vacation full of souls turned into monsters that will eat your face off. Come on, we better go find somewhere to stay." Yusuke threw his bag over his shoulder and walked off, Keiko followed.

It was now late in the afternoon, Ichigo was on his way home from school with his old friend Tatsuki by his side. "So how are things going at the dojo," he asked.

"Things are going fine." A silence passed as they continued to walk. "So do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"I saw the badge in your bag. You mean you don't still think about it?"

"I don't," he replied.

"You suck at lying," she finally said. "Listen, all I'm saying is you don't have to keep it to yourself. You can talk to me."

Ichigo looked over at her, he could see the concern in her eyes. "I'm fine, really." As they continued to walk he spotted someone that looked familiar. The guy was standing there looking right at him.

As they got closer, the guy raised his right index finger and pointed right at Ichigo. Both Ichigo and Tatsuki didn't know what to make of it. "Duck," the guy said finally.

Energy emitted from his finger, Tatsuki pushed Ichigo out the way. "SPIRIT GUN," he fired in the direction they just were.

"Hey! What the hell was that?" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah, just who are you," said Tatsuki.

"What, you don't remember me?" He turned to look right at them.

Realization suddenly hit Ichigo. "Wait, you are that guy from before." He rose to his feet and pointed at him. "It was when I was starting out as a Substitute Soul Reaper. You came to Karakura hunting some kind of demon."

"Good job, now get a cookie. Yusuke Urameshi, former Spirit Detective and all around badass."

"What are you doing here?" Tatsuki was now watching with interest. "After you took care of that demon you left."

"I had my own shit to deal with. Anyway, I'm here to take care of your city."

"You what?" Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well you are the dumbass who went and lost his powers. So I'm here to do your job."

"We don't need your help," Ichigo stated.

"Really, cause I'm pretty sure that hollow was about to tear your face off." Yusuke then turned and walked off. "Your Welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach. This is a fan created story and no profit will be made.**

 **Chapter 2**

Ichigo and Yusuke were sitting an bench in a park. The sun was setting but Ichigo was focused on his hands, clenched in his lap. "Look, thanks for what you did back there. I couldn't see it, didn't even know it was there."

"Karakura is a little out of your home town isn't it?"

"Things have been quiet lately, not much action. Koenma thought this place could use someone to look after it," Yusuke was staring up into the sky, watching the clouds. "At least until you get your powers back."

Ichigo looked up and over at him, "I don't know what you heard, but it has been over a year and my powers still haven't returned. What makes you or this Koenma think they will?"

"What makes you think they won't? Someone I know went through something similar. He lost his powers for a while but ended up awakening something greater. Same thing could happen to you."

"Either way I'm here and I plan to kick some Hollow ass."

"What I don't get is why you even care. This isn't your town,"

"Gee, don't thank me or anything. I'm only helping to protect your freaking home. Who cares if it's not my town. I'm here to help deal with the Hollows, who cares why."

"Look," Ichigo said. "This used to be my job. And now here you come to protect my home."

"What, you miss it?" Yusuke let out a smirk.

Ichigo took a deep breath before replying, "I thought having a normal life without being able to see spirits was what I wanted. Now that I have that life, I don't know."

Yusuke rose to his feet and turned to Ichigo. "What am I, your damned counselor? I don't know who this Aizen was but you beat him and it cost you your powers. They might come back or they might not. If you want them back go find someone who can help." He then turned to walk away. "I'm sure you have some Soul Reaper buddy who can figure it out."

After a few moments of sitting there Ichigo got up and ready to leave. He spotted someone approaching, a man he recognized as the guy he helped recently. Someone stole his bag and Ichigo got it back. "It's you again."

"Greetings," he said with a smile. "What a coincidence that we would meet each other here. I never told you my name did I? Its Ginjo, Ginjo Kugo. Perhaps now you will allow me to thank you."

Yusuke walked into the room that he and Keiko were staying in. He hung up his jacket as Keiko was cooking. "So how did things go today," she asked.

"Hm, I ran into that guy from before. Doesn't seem like he is close to getting his powers back. " Yusuke plopped down on the couch and threw his feet up on the table.

"Yusuke, get your feet off the table." He grunted but removed his feet. "Dinner is almost ready. Is there someone who can help get his powers back?"

"How should I know?"

"Shouldn't we be trying to help get his powers back. If he gets his powers back Karakura Town gets its Soul Reaper back and we can go home."

Yusuke had to agree, before he could reply a knock came at the door. He got up to answer it and was greeted by Botan. "Hello! I dropped by to see how things were going."

"We just got here, I've killed one Hollow and met one orange haired idiot who doesn't even know if he wants his powers back."

"Yusuke and I were just talking about how maybe we should find someone who can help." Keiko was setting their food on the table.

"If that's the case I know someone who might just be able to help."

"Well don't keep us in suspense Botan, spit it out."

"Well someone is irritable," she said to Yusuke. "His name is Kisuke Urahara and he is also a soul reaper. Intel from Spirit World suggests he has been hiding out in the human world for some reason."

"Wait this guy is a soul reaper? Why the hell isn't he doing something about the Hollows then?"

"I have no idea. He owns a shop here in Karakura Town if you want to talk to him."

Keiko was happy to hear the news. "Hear that Yusuke, I think you should talk him."

The next day Yusuke was standing outside of a small shop. There was a red headed kid playing outside, he stopped when he noticed Yusuke approaching. "Hey kid, is the owner in?"

"Who wants to know?"

"What's your deal? I need to talk to the guy who owns this shop, Kisuke Urahara." Yusuke noticed someone else come out to join them. He was a tall man with glasses.

"Jinta, what have I told you bout greeting guests. Excuse him, I am Tessai. The owner is in, may I ask what this is about."

"Orange haired doofus, former soul reaper. You might know him."

"Who are you?"

"Yusuke Urameshi, former spirit detective."

Finally, the owner of the shop walked outside and greeted Yusuke, Urahara then invited him inside to talk. Yusuke explained what he was doing there. "If I'm not mistaken you had a run in with Ichigo some time ago right?"

"I think you mean he was getting in the way of me doing my job. "

"Ichigo just can't seem to help but get involved when people are in trouble. Its unusual for Spirit World to take an interest in Hollows, or a single soul reaper. You are a former spirit detective you said?"

"Only officially, I still handle the occasional demon. Your substitute on the other hand doesn't seem to know if he wants his powers back. How likely is it that they'll return?"

Kisuke's eyes were hidden behind his hat, but his smile was visible, "Currently, his spirit energy is gradually returning. In time his powers should as well. However, I happen to be working on something to speed up that process. After all Ichigo has done we can't turn our back on him now."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the man. "You are a soul reaper yourself aren't you. Why the hell aren't you doing anything about the Hollows. I hear you've been hiding out here or something."

Urahara peered out from behind his hat. "It's a little more complicated than that."

"What'd you do, steal your boss's lunch?"

Kisuke laughed at Yusuke's comment, "Not exactly. As for why I don't hunt Hollows." He pulled out his fan and opened it. "I am but a humble candy shop owner."

"Right," Yusuke said sarcastically. "And I'm a Sunday School Teacher."

Kisuke laughed again, "I like you Yusuke. I have kept an eye on your activities. You have become quite powerful, but how serious are you about protecting this town?" He was looking Yusuke dead in the eye now, all foolishness forgotten.

Yusuke returned his stare, unflinching. "Look I know as much about soul reapers as I do Algebra, I flunked that class. I sure as hell don't know anything about Soul Society or how you do things and frankly, I don't care. But until your soul reaper gets his powers back or someone else takes his place, I'm not going anywhere."

After they finished talking Yusuke left, Tessai approached Urahara. "What do you think?"

Kisuke continued to stare straight ahead. "Yusuke Urameshi, what an interesting guy. There is trouble brewing Tessai, Yusuke is now a wild card. "

"But is that a good thing?"

"I guess we'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bleach.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **2 years ago –**

"So what's the deal Rukia? You still haven't told me why we are out here. You just suddenly pulled me from by body and dragged me here," Ichigo was standing on a roof while Rukia was busy with her Denreishinki. It was ten pm on a school night, he should be at home studying.

"Hey!"

"There is something strange going on. Souls are suddenly disappearing without a trace. We know that they aren't becoming hollows, so we need to figure out what is going on."

"Okay, I've located a soul. Let's go see if it can tell us anything." Rukia then climbed onto Ichigo's back before they took off.

"If these souls aren't turning into hollows then what do you think is going on?" Ichigo looked back at Rukia, who was maintaining a watch on her Denreishinki.

"I have no idea. Nothing like this has ever happened before. In the past two days four souls have vanished. No other Soul Reapers were reported to be present so no Konso. No reports of any new hollows so we can probably rule that out."

It didn't take long to reach the destination of the soul Rukia found. There was no soul there; instead they found a guy around Ichigo's age. He was wearing a green school uniform, though not one from Ichigo's school. He was facing away from them and seemed unaware of their arrival at first.

"Hmm," he said as he looked back. "Who the hell are you? And why are you dressed like you're going to a convention?'

"Wait, you are talking to me?" Ichigo was surpised by this considering normal people weren't supposed to be able to see him while he was in his Shinigami form.

"I don't see any other orange haired cosplayers around. And who's the midget?"

"Never mind that," Rukia piped in, even though she was not happy about the comment on her size. "Who are you and what do know about the soul that was here?"

"Don't know," the stranger replied. "I just got here."

"I'm not hearing who you are. And did you do something to that soul?" Ichigo glared at the stranger.

"And just what the hell makes you think I did something?"

"We know there was a soul here but we've only found you. So why don't you tell me," Ichigo reached for his sword.

The stranger smirked, "And just what do you think you're going to do with that toy?"

That angered Ichigo, he drew his sword and swung it at the stranger, who dodged it with ease. The stranger chuckled, "Too slow. "

"Wait!" A new voice appeared from above, forcing all three of them to look up. Someone with blue hair floated down to them on an oar.

"Now what," Ichigo wondered aloud.

"Botan, where you been?"

"Stop fighting. They are not our enemy."

"Who are you," Rukia asked.

"I am Botan, Grim Reaper for Spirit World. This is Yusuke, Spirit Detective."

"Spirit World? Hey Rukia, do you know anything about this," Ichigo looked back at her.

"Yes," she replied with a headshake. "The afterlife goes beyond Soul Society. Soul Society is where Shinigami reside. And where we send human souls through Konso. Spirit World exists outside of that, ruled over by King Yama. They also escort human souls to the afterlife to be judged. "

"Soul Society and Spirit World exist side by side and have stayed out of each other's way, never interfering in the way each conducts their business. It was been this way for centuries."

"Botan is this true," Yusuke asked.

"It is," she nodded her head in reply. "While Spirit World deals with human souls as well as demons, Soul Society is also responsible for dealing with hollows. Human Souls who have failed to move on and turn into monsters."

"But why are you here," Rukia asked. "Do you know something about the disappearing souls?"

"Spirit World received reports that a demon was in the area. Yusuke was assigned to investigate, and as his assistant I tagged along as well." Rukia listened intently, though Ichigo was still wrapping his head around the new information.

"I just finished scouting the area and might know what we are dealing with."

"Well, what is it," Ichigo spoke up,.

"Koenma contacted me and intel suggests we are dealing with a Kyukonki. Just like Gouki."

"What! Another one," Yusuke exclaimed.

"A Kyu..what now," Ichigo said.

"Kyukonki, it is a demon that feeds on human souls. They can disguise themselves to look human but they are incredibly strong and have tough skin. We dealt with one not too long ago in fact." Botan finished explaining.

"A demon? And it feeds on souls," Ichigo could feel himself getting angry just thinking about it.

"And it could be anybody. Great, so any ideas on how to find him," asked Yusuke.

"Yusuke, have you forgotten the demon compass," Botan exclaimed. "You can just use that to find him,"

"Oh yeah, right," Yusuke said as he pulled the compass from his pocket. "I forgot."

"You forgot!"

"You had something like that and you just forgot," Ichigo said. "How serious are you about this whole Spirit Detective thing?"

"Oh shut up carrot-top. Mind your own damn business," Yusuke replied, annoyed.

"If this demon is eating souls in my city thin it's my business!"

"Go back to playing dress up or whatever it is your doing, but stay out of my way!"

"Not gonna happen! It's my job as Substitute Soul Reaper to make sure souls get to Soul Society before they turn into hollows. I sure as hell can't stand by while some demon is eating them!"

"Yusuke!" Botan yelled.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled at the same time as Botan.

"We'll have a better chance of getting this done if we work together. You remember how much trouble you had with Gouki?" Botan said.

"Like hell I'm going to work with this dork," Yusuke said as he put the demon compass on his wrist. "This is my job and he can stay out of it."

Once he was able to get a signal on the compass Yusuke took off. Botan called out after him but he didn't hear of just ignored her. Ichigo took off right after Yusuke, determined to take care if this whether Yusuke liked it or not.

"Go home," Yusuke yelled back at Ichigo as they were running.

"Not gonna happen!"

"Fine! I give up, do what you want!"

They finally arrived at the location the demon compass was leading them, which happened to be an alley. They were greeted by a giant, bulky man who had the soul of a child cornered.

Yusuke checked his compass just to be sure, it was confirmed that this was the guy they were looking for. "Hey buddy, seen any demons around?"

"So, I've been found. Who are you?" He said in a deep, gravely voice.

"Yusuke, Urameshi, Spirit Detective here to kick your ass." He said with a smirk.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper. Get away from that boy, you're dealing with me now." Ichigo pulled his Zanpakuto from it's sheath on his back.

"Well, I've drawn quite a crowd. Alright, show me what you can do." The man changed to reveal his true form. Growing taller and bulkier, with horns sprouting from his head.

"Tell me you actually know how to use that thing," Yusuke asked.

"Tell me you can fight as well as you run your mouth." Ichigo charged at the demon, swinging with his sword. His opponent dodged, but not before Ichigo managed to cut him. Ichigo then received a blow to the gut from the demon's elbow.

"Huh, you actually managed to pierce my skin. Impressive."

"What the hell kind of sword is that?" Yusuke was surprised something actually managed to get through that tough skin.

"Man that hurt," Ichigo said as he got back up.

Yusuke came up from behind and hit the demon in the back of the head. It had no effect other than drawing attention to himself. He was picked up by the throat and slammed against the wall, struggling in vain to get free.

Ichigo saw his chance and rammed his Zanpakuto through the demon's stomach. It hunched over in pain and dropped Yusuke. The Spirit Detective pointed his finger at the demon's open mouth while he had the chance.

"Spirit Gun!" The shot fired out the back of the demon's head, just like before. Ichigo removed his sword and sliced once more through the monster before it fell over dead.

"Well that wasn't so hard," said Yusuke.

"Oh shut up," Ichigo replied.

 **Present –**

Ichigo finished retelling the story of the first time he met Yusuke Urameshi. He was sitting on the roof of his school with Tatsuki, who had asked him about how he knew the guy.

"He left after that. It was the last time I saw him."

"And so now he is here until you get your powers back," said Tatsuki.

"We don't even know if I will," he said looking at her. "Still, I don't know how I feel about leaving things in the hands of that guy."

"Why," she wondered. "Sounds to me like he is not a bad guy. And you two might not be so different."

Ichigo looked annoyed by that comment. "No way, we're nothing alike. But you're right, I don't think he is a bad guy."

"Ichigo, if it bothers you so much then just go see Urahara. I'm sure he could help get your powers back."

Ichigo grunted at that. "You know, that is just what he said."

He knew they were both right though. He was going to have to come to a decision, did he want his powers back or not? Then there was Ginjo, should he trust him and his group? They claimed they could help restore his powers.

 **Note: The demon was basically a rehash of Gouki, but it seemed fitting considering the Bleach setting.**


End file.
